doctor who: Raging storm, Howling Wolf
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Why can't the Doctors and Clara's life be simple... first Trenzelore. the Tardis lands him and Clara in the last place he wants to be: Pete's world... but something lurks in the shows of space... can the Doctor save the day and avoid the woman who still holds his hearts in her hands. (11th/Clara friendship) (Rose/Doctor pairing)
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who:

Raging Storm, Howling Wolf

(The is my second doctor who fic... hope you enjoy... please send your reviews)

It had been a few hours since the battle of Trenzelore and the Doctor was still reeling from it all... Clara was exstactic that the Doctor had not changed his face and was back to his younger form, The Time Lords had given him a brand new regeneration cycle and reset his 11th incarnations cells... The Daleks never knew what hit them when the Doctors body exploded with thhe bright energy exploding from his body.

The Doctor worked his way round the console slowly, Clara was beaming like a mad girl.

"HA... Whats got you so cheerful?" The Doctor smiled.

"Just thinking about Trenzelore... the Time Lords... you" she giggled as he struggled to keep the smile from his face.

"when the Time lords were dead... before i changed my past... I wanted forgivness... Today showed me that i had it" The doctor bounced around the console a bit more.

Clara laughed at his childishness but sobered up soon when the lights began to dim slowly "Doctor?" the Tardis wheezed and groaned out painfully.

"What the...!" the Doctor was cut off when the Tardis Lurched and flung them booth around the console room.

Clara screamed loudly as she gripped the railings tight looking at the console which was sending sparks out across the room.

The Doctor was tossed around like a ragdoll before the Ship sent him and Clara over the railings, landing with a loud thud as they hit the floor.

"OW!" The doctor groaned painfully

Doctor" Clara groaned as she stood shakily to her feet.

"You ok Clara?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah... a little sore though" she relied groggily clutching her throbbing head.

The Doctor made his way around the console slowly trying to get the ship moving but there was no movement in her.

"Doctor... Where are we?" Clara asked moving around to meet him.

"I don''t know... the Tardis is... Sleeping" he replied confused.

"Sleeping?" her eyes raised in confusion.

"Yeah... she is... asleep... she has never slept before" The Doctor replied flipping switches on the console.

"Well... there is one way to find out" she said as she made her way to the door "Clara... NOOO!" the Doctor yelled but too late she opened the Tardis doors.

Well this is good... London" she grinned as she went outside followed closely by the Doctor.

Sure enough it was London as they knew and loved it but it felt wrong to the Doctor... wrong but very familiar... It didn't take long for him to realise where they were "Oh crap" the Doctor groaned as he took Clara's hand and led her back inside thee Tardis.

"I don't believe it" he muttered "of all the parrallell universes... she stranded us here" he whispered defeatedly.

"Doctor?" Clara called "Whats wrong?"

Nothing" he replied silently... being here made his hearts break.

they were in the last place he wanted to be "Pete's world" he whispered.

"Where" Clara's eyes widened.

"Pete's World" he turned to face Clara.

Pete's World... as in Rose Tyler" the Doctor nodded at Clara who was looking like she was going to burst in happiness "This is great... you can see her again" she beamed and the Doctor shook his head hard "No... I can't" he backed away.

"Why not?" she asked

"Because i'm different... this is my 11th life as the Doctor and i only had 1 form as the Warrior... she only knows my 9th and 10th life... she won't love this" he motioned to his body.

"How'd you know... if you don't try" Cllara pleaded.

"I said no Clara!" the Doctor was adamant.

"Fine" she huffed "Why not explore" she offfered and he grinned "that's more like it" he grabbed her hands and she laughed as they went out into the open air of London.

The Doctor placed the Tardis 1 second out of sync with the universe before heading to explore Pete's world... one thought filled his mind... avoid Rose Tyler... at all cost.

(please enjoy and review)


	2. Chapter 2

(here's chapter 2... enjoy)

The Doctor and Clara made their way through the streets of Parallel London... their was a fair on and everyone was laughing and joking together with candy floss and pop in their hands... Clara laughed as she went off to buy a drink while the Doctor watched amused but caught something in the corner of his eyes... the smiling figure of Pete Tyler and his wife Jackie with their son Tony, The Doctor gulped knowing that if they were here then Rose and her Doctor were not to far away.

"Mom" the familiar sound Of Rose Tyler rang in his ears... still sounding like the angel he knew and loved... the Clone Doctor appeared round the corner first before she came into view... her golden hair flowing down to her shoulders... she looked like it had only been months for her but for him it was hundreds of years for him. he remembered all the ones that travelled with him... Rose was the one to truly catch the storm in her hands and calm him... it scared him to think of what he could be if he had not met her.

he only wished he could have told her but now he had Clara... to help him heal over Amy and Rory's demise at the hands of that weeping angel but in the end it made no difference... his hearts belonged to Rose... for the rest of his new 12 regeneration cycles.

Clara found the Doctor and dragged him to the side so they wouldn't catch him staring and Rose recognise him... that's all she needed was an awkward Doctor on her hands.

As the day progressed they made sure to keep a safe distance from Rose and her family... until disaster struck.

"Hey" The sound of a soft voice came from Clara's left side.

Clara turned to the voices owner and gulped 'Rose Tyler' she thought to herself "hi" she went back to eating her cotton candy.

"Isn't this fun?" Rose smiled

Clara smiled and laughed nodding her head "yeah it is" she replied holding a hand out to Rose "I'm Clara" she introduced herself.

"Rose Tyler" Rose shook her hand and smiled as she took a sip from her drink.

"Nice to meet you Rose" Clara said as she scanned around her for the Doctor "Nice to meet you too" Rose replied as she looked at Clara curiously "You looking for Somebody?" she asked.

"Yeah my friend... he's wandered off" Clara shrugged as Rose giggled "I had a friend like that once" Clara felt her heart stop "Except i was the one to do the wandering off" she laughed while Clara smirked.

The Doctor on the other hand had spotted a stand in the back with the words "The stone beast" everyone was beginning to circle around the front of it.

"Clara" he called out to her... her ears picked his voice up and soon she bided her farewell to Rose before heading towards him.

The announcer came up onto the stage with a microphone and began his speech... the Doctor was interested and crossed his arms waiting for the blanket to pulled from the figure under it... he could sense something else was going on here.

Clara had a concerned look on her face as she switched her gaze between the Doctor and the stage... her heart pounding as she gazed at the chains that disappeared under the blanket.

"The Stone Beast" he pulled the blanket back revealing a scarred angel with its teeth sharp as razors and its claws readied... everyone gasped and the Doctor Stood there with anger boiling over, Clara gripped his hand tight "Doctor" she whispered.

"I was hoping to find you again" the Doctor whispered between gritted teeth.

"Doctor... what is wrong?" Clara was looking scared.

"That... Angel... is the same one that escaped from me in the Grave yard in New York... After taking my Best friend from me" the Doctor reached into his pocket for his screwdriver.

Clara closed her eyes knowing what had happened to Amy pond... she had walked in on him with a picture of her and him laughing together clutched firmly in his hands... he was hurting over her and her husband badly.

"How the hell did it get away from you?" she whispered.

"As soon as it sent Amy away... it escaped by throwing itself back in time I hunted it through space- time until it disappeared... now I know where it landed... it must have fell through the void and crashed here" The Doctor's eyes closed as he pulled his screwdriver out... he activated it by pressing the switch and the buzzing soon came to life... he was glad that the announcer was busy talking to cover the sound... but he was soon distracted by the beeping coming from the screwdriver.

"OOH now that is interesting" The Doctor muttered.

"What is?" Clara asked.

"The angel is dead... but There is a secondary signal coming from it... a relay" he looked around and then to Clara "going up into space"

she looks at him "well... what does it mean?"

"It means their is a ship in the planets atmosphere" the doctor and Clara looked up "and this is going to be fun" they grinned at each over before leaving... the Doctor couldn't help but smirk as the human Doctor tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for the weeping angel... but so far he couldn't get it right.

Maybe outsmarting the human Doctor was going to much more funnier than he thought.

The Doctor and Clara went back to the Tardis for answers.

(hope you enjoy this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

(here's chapter3... Please enjoy)

The Tardis still had no energy to move so she did the best think she could think off... she used up the remaining energy to scan the ship drifting towards the planet... the Doctor watched the scans carefully but soon his hearts stopped in terror.

"No... not this" The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Doctor" Clara took his hand.

"We're going to need help" The Doctor muttered in defeat.

"But who?" she asked

"The People I've been avoiding since we arrived"

The Tardis brightened up at his words and he laughed silently as Clara grinned "She loves that idea" and he nodded silently "come on... time for this Doctor to make his big entrance" The Doctor grinned straightening his bow tie making Clara grin ruffling his hair "Rose will love it" Clara said and the Doctor sighed "Lets hope so" and with that thought he sent the Tardis spiralling towards the Tyler residence.

The Tyler residence was becoming busy with members of Torchwood rushing about while the human Doctor calling himself smith was rushing around his study to find answers while Rose coordinated with different members of the teams.

Jackie and Pete stood to the side with their son Tony who was clutching his bear as he looked at the angel which stood in the centre of the room... they brought it from the fair when it was revealed.

Suddenly Rose stopped in her tracks and so did Smith, Jackie looked shocked as well as Pete when the familiar whooshing sound of the Tardis sounded in their ears... slowly the familiar sight of the Blue Box began to fade into existence.

The Doctor was slightly shaking in his boots as he fixed his Bowtie again... the ride was rough as hell to him and for the Tardis it didn't help her power... she was completely drained. Clara looked over at the Doctor and smiled sadly knowing the fear he was feeling "You want me to go first?" she asked him and his head shook "No... I'll go" he replied and with that he went towards the door.

The door opened slowly and instead of the familiar sight of the 10th Doctor, they were met by the sight of the 11th, Rose gasped as she looked over at the new man standing before her, she'd recognised him straight away... only the doctor would think that style was cool... what hurt the most was the fact that she wasn't with him when he regenerated.

"Doctor" she whispered stepping closer to him.

he smiled bright "Hello Rose" he replied with the glint in his eyes that she remembered all too well.

The Doctor was un prepared for what happened next...Rose flying into his arms pulling him tight against her... her eyes pooling with tears as she clutched him.

"You Regenerated" she pointed to his hair and pointy chin.

"Yeah" he pulled back but kept his hands on her waist as he looked into her eyes "How do i look?" he asked

she giggled "Different" The Doctor grinned bright "Good different or bad different? she shook her head as she pushed her fist into his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Did... did it hurt?" she asked knowing the truth but needed to know "they always hurt" he replied sadly and she nodded with tears falling from her eyes "On your own" the Doctor nodded but soon a coughing sound came from behind them from the Tardis entrance "Hey Rose" Clara greeted.

"Clara" Rose's eyes widened and the Doctor looked confused "How'd you know each over?" Clara gave the Doctor a smile "We met at the fair" Rose smiled at booth of them and the Doctor smiled "good... ok now please get along and no comparing notes" he pointed to them both and Clara snorted "Yeah right" Rose giggled "Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?" they both laughed and the Doctor groaned "I'd think I'll go back and bury myself on Trenzelore" That stopped Clara's laughter and she turned to him with eyes of fury "Don't you ever say that... don't you dare" Rose looked confused "Clara" he went to hug her but instead she went back inside the ship "Doctor" Rose said curiously "What is Trenzelore?" The Doctor looked at her looking sheepishly "It was originally where i was suppose to die" he was unprepared for the slap from her "What was that for?" he asked indignantly "For being a damn heroic Idiot... and if i find out you went to your death before then we are going to have a problem" she went after Clara leaving a thoughtfully Doctor "Maybe I shouldn't tell her about Utah and the Astronaut" he said out loud unknowing that Jackie was making a b-line straight towards him... his eyes closed tight waiting for the slap but instead she wrapped her arms tight around his body and pulled him into a crushing hug.

it had not Taken long for Rose to find Clara sitting on the steps... her eyes scanned at the redecorated Tardis smiling at the new look... she loved it... she even loved her Doctor even though he had a new life... he would always be her Doctor... she was afraid though... this Doctor might know her but does he still love her.

"Clara" Rose's said softly taking up a spot next to Clara.

"Hey Rose" Clara sniffed as Rose pressed a hand out to her shoulder.

"You ok?" Rose asked and Clara nodded breaking in a soft smile "I'm fine... It's nothing" Clara said trying to convince herself but Rose wasn't believing it "Is this about Trenzelore?" Rose asked curiously.

Clara nodded softly remaining silent as she remember the flames from the bombardments of the Dalek's firing onto the town of Christmas.

"You know... the Doctor talks about you a lot" Clara stated to Rose.

"Really?" Rose replied surprised... The Doctor never talked to her about his previously travelling companions.

"Yeah" Clara nodded with a smile "He really loves you" Clara looked up at the walls of the Tardis while Rose absorbed this info "Even on Trenzelore... I knew he was thinking about you" Rose smiled happily... "How could you tell?" Rose asked happily.

Clara smirked "Well it could have been when the sun went down... it could have been when he watched the town pass him by... but what gave it away might have been when the Doctor whisper 'I love you Rose' to the wind" They both giggled while Rose is eyes filled with more tears... now all she needed to do wait for him to tell her.

Outside The Doctor was trying to free himself from Jackie's grip while Pete and Tony laughed hard as John Smith smiles at the sight before him.

(Enjoy this chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry to take so long… please spare me, I promise to be on time... enjoy)

The doctor was back in business once he had pried himself loose of Jackie's grip and soon he called to Clara and Rose to join him by the dead weeping, The Doctor made his way around the creature scanning with his screwdriver.

There is a signal embedded into the Angels atomic structure" he placed the screwdriver in to his inside pocket "It's a gravitational pull... like rope if you will" he finished.

"Where is the signals point of contact" Doctor Smith asked and the doctor grinned "Look up" they all did.

"that's how they invade" he started as he glared at the dead angel before him, his hearts pounding in his chest as he remembered Amy disappearing from his sight for the last time, her death had broken him but Clara had brought him back, now here he was, with Rose Tyler once again, as it should have been.

"They send an angel across the dimensional plains and then the angel uses its life source to set the bridge, then they pour through" Clara hit the realization "Like on Trenzelore" she whispered as she shivered at the memory "Yeah... i took them on a few time's on Trenzelore" the Doctor looked at her and she growled "don't think I'll forgive you sending me away... twice" he chuckled "If i hadn't you'd be dead, i wasn't going to bury you with me?" he defended and Jackie and Rose growled at him "you got to stop doing that Doctor" they warned him and the Doctor held up his hands in surrender and grumbled "why am i regretting surviving Trenzelore" Rose picked up his grumbling and smirked "What was that Doctor?" she asked and the Doctor paled "Nothing" he replied all to quickly causing her to giggle 'oh i missed her so much' the Doctor thought to himself.

So Doctor... What do we do?" Pete asked and the Doctor grinned "well we first stop the angel invasion then me and Clara will fix the TARDIS then close the hole in the reality" he turned to Rose and Jackie "Maybe some fun in between" he chuckled, Rose chuckled while Jackie snorted knowing the Doctors definition of fun.

The Tardis pulsed slowly to life as the Doctor tinkered under the console unit laying on his jacket unknown that he had gotten and unexpected visitor in the form of his favorite blonde human who saved him from becoming a monster.

Rose watched him as he tinkered away and soon he stood to his full height seeing the sight of his favorite blonde.

"Rose" he smiled.

She smiled back making both his hearts melt "hey" she replied.

"So…" he was looking around awkwardly making her giggle.

"Nothing changes" she replied and the doctor grinned.

"So… you like" he span around as she took him in.

"Still my Doctor" she announced.

The Doctor grinned brighter at her words and soon her eyes began to glaze over, tears pooling but not falling as she blinks them back.

"What's Wrong?" he asked and Rose whimpered "I just wish I was there… for your last minutes" she broke down and began to cry.

The Doctor sighed pulling her into his arms "Let me tell you something" he said "During my last hour as 10, I held… I held on as long as I can, I went back to visit my previous companions who traveled with me, but you want to know something" he placed a hand on her cheeks caressing gently "I saved the best for last" he grinned at her confused face, "2005, January 1" she gasped remembering the man who had told her that she was going to have a great year.

"Me" she whimpered and he nod "You Rose, you are the one woman who saved me, my enemies called me the storm, but you…. You caught the Raging Storm in your hands, calmed me, held me…" his hearts sped up as he was about to tell her his feelings "The one I love…. My beautiful Howling Wolf"

She her eyes glowed yellow "How did you know?" She asked.

"I could smell that your different, Jackie, Pete, your brother and my clone are looking slightly older… you have not aged"

"It's been 5 years" she replied, got shot by a Cyberman and woke up still alive, basically… I can't die" it clicked to the Doctor then "The Tardis knew, that's why she stranded us here"

She grinned giving the Tardis a bright smile and soon The Doctor leaned in pressing a firm but gentle kiss on her lips, her arms snaked their way around his neck as his arms slid around her waist as the kiss become deeper and more passionate, The Doctors tongue slid along her lower lip asking for entrance and happily opened her mouth to his invading tongue, their tongues dance and tangled against each over, Rose pulled back and glared at him "don't you dare leave me behind" she growled, the Tardis hummed with her causing Rose to grin "Am I really outnumbered" he groaned, it seemed to be that case as both Tardis and Rose made affirming hum, the Doctor slammed his mouth against hers and the kiss became heated and more intense than ever before, Rose moaned into his mouth as she pressed her body to his causing a groan to erupt from him, the heat in the console room had driven them over, Rose was lifted up off her feet, on instinct wrapped her legs around the Doctors waist as he moved them to his bedroom, they needed privacy, unknown to them Clara was watching with a bright grin on her face.

"Good girl" she kissed the Tardis door before heading back out to see the Tyler family, closing the door from them.

(AgainSorry it took so long)

Lycanboy666


End file.
